


Chocolate Muffin

by demonmadej



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: "Anything else?" Sansa smiled her brightest while she looked at the handsome young man on the other side of the counter. Her long red hair was stuck to her forehead, her apron covered in flour and she was pretty sure she had dough on herself.  She had to admit that she had underestimated running a bakery all on her own. Or maybe she had mostly underestimated how many people would actually be interested in her pastries.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Chocolate Muffin

"Anything else?" Sansa smiled her brightest while she looked at the handsome young man on the other side of the counter. Her long red hair was stuck to her forehead, her apron covered in flour and she was pretty sure she had dough on herself. She had to admit that she had underestimated running a bakery all on her own. Or maybe she had mostly underestimated how many people would actually be interested in her pastries. 

"I'd like a chocolate muffin too, please." He licked his lips and let out a deep sigh while his eyes wandered over everything presented in front of him. "I wish I could buy everything."

Sansa raised her eyebrows slightly and she almost dropped the pincers she used to get his chocolate muffin. "I wouldn't mind you buying everything. It means I can close for the rest of the day." She winked as she carefully put the muffin in a paper bag.

"Yeah, I just don't have that much money." the boy shrugged, reaching for his wallet inside the pocket of his jacket. "I hope I do..." he trailed off. "Damn it."

"Everything okay?" Sansa cocked her head, and she ignored the customers groaning waiting for their turn. She only had one pair of hands. She couldn't help everyone at once and the last thing she wanted was rushing her customers. Or better said. The last thing she wanted was rushing her favorite customer.

"I only have enough for the bread." He looked up at her and for a short moment their glances met. He had come here every week, always ordering the same thing. "Actually..." His cheeks reddened. "I don't think I have enough for that." He let out another deep sigh and put his wallet away. "I guess I'll have to come back in two weeks then when I get paid."

"And what are you gonna eat the upcoming two weeks?" Sansa raised her eyebrows. She knew that her bread was more expensive than anything the supermarkets had to offer. She always joked that it was for the small dose of love she liked to add, but it was mostly because she didn't like mass production. She had to buy the ingredients, had to spend a lot of time on mingling and of course, the baking. And then there was the rent she had to pay every month for the small shop in the main street of Winterfell.

"Don't know. I'll figure something out." he shrugged, already ready to turn away, but Sansa leaned over the counter and grabbed his wrist.

"Why did you come here every week if you don't have the money for my bread?" Her voice was soft. She didn't want to judge him. She had been too happy to see him come back week after week to do so. But she did want to understand.

The boy licked his lips. "Well, the first time I just wanted try it." His hand went through his dark curls. "And then I just had to see you again." He bent his head and avoided her glance.

Sansa froze for a short moment and then a pleasant warmth rushed through her veins. "You know what..." She put the bread and the muffin in a big paper back and gave it to him. "Take it."

The boy looked up and widened his eyes. "Without me needing to pay for it?"

Sansa crossed her arms over her chest. "You're gonna pay me for it eventually."

He swallowed. "Yeah. Yeah of course."

"By taking me out as soon as you have some money."

He raised his eyebrows but a smile spread across his face. "You want to go out with me? Even though you don't know anything about me. Not even my name?"

Sansa nodded. "I do." She formally stretched out her hand. "I'm Sansa Stark. It's nice to meet you."

"Jon. Jon Snow." The palm of his hand felt almost as sweaty as hers. "I'll pick you up in two weeks right after closing time."

"Great." Sansa smiled and Jon smiled back at her before he turned around with the paper bag with the bread and the chocolate muffin in his hand. She allowed herself to stare after him until he was completely out of sight and then she remembered the other customers in her store. "Who's next?'

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a very long time ago for a friend. I have never watched Game of Thrones so I tried my best to get these characters right without ever seeing the show. I know some things obvs from reading fanfic and all that but that's it


End file.
